Bill Weinberg
Bill Weinberg is a mechanical engineer affiliated with Zack's Gym. He is Levius' main engineer for his metal boxing cybernetic arms. Appearance Bill has a messy/curtly short black hair. He wears glasses and is usually seen with a shirt and pants with suspenders. Personality Bill is a calm person who focuses on his work and Levius' mechanical arm. History During the European war, he was a medical technician on the front line, but lost his license after the defeat. Later, he became involved in efforts to aid war orphans even as he was participating in Mechanical Martial Arts as a military engineer and then he met Levius. Plot Levius series Bill was performing maintenance of Levius Cromwell, causing a bit of pain in his arm. As Levius was about to leave, Bill warned him that if he goes in the cold while still feeling pain, the place will become even more sensitive for pain. Later Bill was at the stadium, where Levius faced Malcolm Eden. He was checking Levius arm to see if everything was fine. Then they commented his opponent and how he was past his prime and now had even more modifications to compensate for that. After the first round, Levius asked Bill how much more Malcolm is going to live and Bill commented he was going to die as his cooling system can't keep up and he know it. As a Grade I fighter Buck Hamilton died in a bout, a Grade II fighter could be promoted and a fight between Hugo Stratus and Levius Cromwell was organized for the promotion. Zacks was speaking with Bill Weinberg, getting surprised that they were chosen, he heard some noise and Zacks explained their can got used to his new mechanical legs, no now he is making a litter box. As Levius was send in the hospital by A.J. Langdon, Bill came angry, yelling at Zacks for them fighting outside the ring and that he could have brought Levius to him and not the hospital, as it would have been faster. Zacks then told him that Amethyst was involved, but Bill was calm, telling him that everyone knew that they dissolution after the war was for show and that they would like to test and advertise their military weapons in the sport. Zacks then asked Bill to not repair Levius, so that would force him to retire, but Bill stayed silent. While taking a smoke outside, Hugo Stratus father came, thanking that Levius saved his life. He then requested that Bill to help Hugo, as he was in critical condition. Zacks went inside, but Bill had already heard everything. Bill agreed, but he wanted serious compensation, so that he can use the money on evolving Levius to fight Amethyst and Hugo's father agreed to pay. Before leaving to help Hugo, he told Zacks they need to discuss with Levius if they will fight Amethyst. While walking towards Hugo room, he remembered a newsarticle that said that Amethyst bought 33,000 orphans and brainwashed them, turning them into soldiers, known as Voynich Children, thinking that A.J. could be one of them. Seeing Hugo, he though that the MMA world would be boring, but now it's starting to intrigue him. As Hugo's condition worsened and necrosis spread, the only way to save him was to put his organs in jars and a machine to support his life. After Levius met Dr. Clown and A.J., at Bill's place, hearing their story, he told them that Levius evolution was incomplete, but revealed an arm that will add compressed steam, giving him more strength, but as prosthetic arm with compressed steam it will be more dangerous for Levius, but Levius agreed, saying he had a promise to fulfil to his mother, Hugo and A.J. On the day of the fight, while Zacks had breakfast, Bill came to tell him that Levius had passed the medical exam and the fight will occur at 10 O'clock. He then told Zacks to come outside, where he needed to tell him something. Zacks dressed an came out, and Bill told him that as the match is taking place in White Madrid, Fimeldt Republic, the republic and the surrounding nations are issuing a phase-5 evacuations, considering the match as dangerous as war with troops patrolling the streets. Bill told Zacks that the worst possible scenario was Levius winning, as then Amethyst will use military force, since they won't give A.J. that easily. Furthermore they issued as security Grade I, Rank 6 Christopher Elphinstone. Bill also revealed that the tickets for all the places the match was going to be shown in all seven continents, had been sold in 42 min and 51 seconds. Which was a record and while it's normal for a promotion match, Levius and A.J. were rank 7 and 22, so Bill believed it was due to the revelation Amethyst was involved in the fight. As he met Dr. Clown, he quickly realised it was automation and told him he will best him. Zacks told Bill that he hoped they could talk with A.J. and the fight to end without harm on both sides, but he was too optimistic. The fight then started, with A.J. taking the upper hand. Bill wondered if that was his usual tactic, as he feels pain when punching opponents, sometimes he just waits and takes a beating observing the opponent, until he launches a brutal counter-attack. But this time it wasn't looking like it was that, but in that moment, Levius started fighting A.J. back and managed to slam her on the floor, telling Dr. Clown she needs to use 120% of her power. Zacks then told Bill that he recalls his mother saying that Levius will become a devil, thinking it was for his fight style, but of lately that he may join Amethyst, but now sees how promising he was. But Bill was silent and noticed something, and quickly told Levius to be careful as A.J. stood up and attacked him. Seeing the steam that A.J. used, Bill told Zacks that he didn't answer if Levius was in trouble or not and that he was never interested in the sport or them, but just cared to be paid, but seeing that A.J. is still holding back, he wanted them to quit. As A.J. ripped Levius arm, she then kicked him, breaking his ribs. Bill recalled the types of steam fighters use and knowing them, they know how to defend, but as Levius lost his arm, he lost his shield to protect himself from the steam attacks. Thinking Levius didn't stood a chance anymore, he turned to Zacks as he could stop the fight. But Zacks talked about how Levius should have kept his old arm as it was reminding him to his mother and that he knew he was going to advance to Grade I and meet his mother on this stadium. As the first round ended, Bill told Zacks they don't have time for mechanical maintenance, but seeing the damage he had, he probably won't be able to fight and they can either provide first aid or they can withdraw. Dr. Clown then told them the answer was easy, they should accept defeat and Levius should join Amethyst and together with A.J. they will be his baddest weapons. Levius then spoke up, saying that during his fight with Malcolm, he told him Levius to kill him, knowing that he reached his peak, as he didn't want to become more pathetic and then Malcolm died with a smile. Bill then thought Levius wanted a honorable death, but Zacks told him that A.J. is the one that want it as that would freed her. Bill received a note from Edgar, telling him about Hugo's condition and to return immediately. Dr. Clown then started teasing Bill of what he will do, stay or go help Hugo. But Bill told him, he will do both, saying to move Hugo to an address and he will dictate the procedures needed from here extending his life, and once the match was over, he will go and save Hugo, Levius and A.J. Zacks took his eyepatch, saying he will reveal A.J. weakness, hearing this, Bill rushed to him, recalling that Zacks had a disease that will blind him. Bill stopped Zacks and told the medics to threat him with cooling water. Zacks told him, he already saw it and wanted to speak from a channel with Levius. Levius/est series Both Levius and Zacks were unconscious for a year and when Zacks awakened, Bill went to see him and explained his condition and how the world had changed. He told him about A.J. and that she lost her memory and wondered if should help her return her memory as they need her help or not so she won't feel the guilt for her brother. Zacks agreed to help out, but wanted to meet her and Bill agreed preparing a support machine for him and giving him one hour. His colleague Chamberlain told him that he would not had asked and returned her memory, but Bill ignored him. As Zacks spoke with A.J., her mental condition was getting critical as she wanted to know more about her past. Eventually Chamberlain wanted to give permission to the strike team to eliminate her, but Bill stopped him. They agreed to let A.J. meet Levius and as she came, Bill introduced himself, telling her that he wasn't an enemy and that Levius saved her life. A.J. started to get some memory back and told them a medical procedure to help Levius and seeing her really wanting to help, Bill ordered his people to do it. He then told Chamberlain that he didn't mind a substitute, but it needed to be a capable one. Bill decided to start and tutor A.J., as she may had forgotten something, while she needed to pass a test in order to manage a high-grade fighter. Abilities Bill is a military engineer specializing in mechanical modifications. He is usually the one maintaining Levius arm. He won the "Most Talented Engineer" in Grade II and is considered to easily become the 7th engineer with a Class-S license. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters